Reversed Roles
by DracoLover14
Summary: Basically what the title say's. Anyway. Percy comes to camp when he is four years old. But, Annabeth still comes when she is seven Please tell me what you think and enjoy! (It will eventually be Romance, but not right now considering they are little.) (Was 'Percy Comes To Camp Before Annabeth' Thanks to Snarky-Teen for the title!)
1. Getting to Camp

**A/N: This is a new story I randomly thought of. Please tell me what you think and if you don't like the title please review what you think would be a good one or message me. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>I knew I was special since I was born. I knew, but I didn't tell anyone. The monsters attacked and I knew how to fight them without ever being told how to. I knew I could do all that but I didn't know what I was. I didn't know who my dad was either. All I know is a slight glow I see every now and then when I think about him. I know I need to tell my mom, but I'm afraid she will think I am crazy. But I couldn't really help but tell her when I was four. I mean she basically knew it anyway.<p>

* * *

><p>It was during nap time in preschool and the teachers weren't in the room at the time and a snake came in right beside me. It wasn't a very big snake but big enough to hurt a toddler. But instead of crying my little instincts told me to strangle the thing to protect myself. Apparently it was a little bit of a struggle because one of the kids woke up and started crying and the teacher ran in and saw me with a snake in my little hands.<p>

They called my mom and she came right over even though Gabe wouldn't be happy she had to leave work. She ran into the building with worry all over her face. When she saw me she sighed in relief and I smiled. She smiled back and signed me out of school. I was a happy little kid. I got to go home and go to work with my mom. Everyone at the store loves me. She only had an hour left so she left me in the back with one of the other worker that was on break and we colored.

When her shift was up she walked back there and saw us having a staring contest.

"You know Anna; he isn't going to give up. He's really good at that game." My mom said and I smiled but still not looking away.

Anna huffed and blinked. "I know. He beats me every time. And I am awesome at that game. Well I am going to go home. See you tomorrow Sally. Bye Percy, hope to see you soon." She said with a smile at me and I smiled back.

"Bye Anna. Come on Percy we need to head home and on the way we are going to talk." My mom said and put her coat on then put mine on me.

She took my hand and walked out to the front of the store. She made sure everything was in the right order then walked out the door and locked the door behind her. We started walking towards our apartment when she sighed.

"What's wrong mama?" I asked.

She stopped and looked at me. "How many times have weird things happened to you? Like seeing something you didn't think was real?" She asked.

"I don't know. Why you asking mama? Is it because of daddy?" I asked. When I started to actually think about the weird things I had see before and my dad at the same time it made a weird feeling in my stomach. I looked up at my mom and noticed she looked like she was about to cry.

"Because Percy your dad wants me to send you somewhere for your own protection but I don't want you to go. I don't want to lose you." She said and bent down and grabbed me up into her arms.

"Maybe we can ask whoever runs the place if you can visit or if I can visit you. That way you won't miss me." I said and looked into her eyes.

She smiled and said, "You are so much like your father. His green eyes, his black hair, your little smile, but you have both of our hearts. You're not even thinking about yourself."

"I just want you to be happy." I said and knew I had a tiny blush.

She sighed, "It's a camp for other kids just like you."

Before she could finish I interrupted her, "What am I mama?"

"You my dear Percy are a demigod. You are half god and half mortal. That's way your dad isn't here. He had to go back to Olympus. The kids at the camp are all demigods. Now at this camp, when weird things happen they won't be scared or think you are a freak. They will treat you like family. Hopefully you get claimed when you get there. I won't be able to go in with you. Maybe we can convince them just for one day huh? Do you want to go?" She asked me and I was thinking about never being made fun of or people not wanting to be my friend. I smiled and looked up at her and nodded.

"Well, let's go home and get you packed then. And we will leave afterwards." She said and stood up. She took my hand and we started walking again.

When we got about halfway home I felt like something was following us. I turned and saw a group of things but I couldn't make them out because they were so far away. I turned back around and tugged gently on my moms' hand.

"There are things following us, a big group of them." I whispered even though they were so far away. She glanced back without moving her head and gasped. I glanced back too and saw that one of the things were huge and had horns on both sides of its head. It was really furry and had a pair of underwear on. I would have laughed but my mom's face was serious.

"Come on Percy. We need to get home fast. As soon as we get home go straight to your room and pack everything you want to keep." She said pulling me along.

It didn't take much longer to get home with how fast we were waking, well basically jogging. We went straight up the stairs and she unlocked the door. I went straight to my room and grabbed my little bag. I started grabbing random things because I don't normally pack. My mom normally does it. She came into the room when the bag was all the way filled and she inspected it. She nodded when she saw I had all the things I would need. Shirts, pants, shorts, underwear, and socks. I grabbed a couple little toys that I could keep where I sleep at. She zipped up the bag and put it on her shoulder. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my room.

Now by this time I was starting to get scared. My mom normally doesn't freak out about things. Her face was serious and she ignored Gabe's pestering while she grabbed his car keys and slung the door open. We walked out and straight to the car. She unlocked and buckled me in the back. She shut the door quick and ran to the driver's side. She threw my bag in the passenger seat and got in. She sped until we got to a hill with nothing on it, just a grassy hillside. She grabbed my bag and got out fast without closing her door. She unbuckled me and helped me out and she started jogging up the hill with my hand in hers.

We got to the top and I looked down at the other side and seen kids running around and laughing and some fighting and climbing. Then I seen a horse man thing that I will later learn as a centaur. He looked up at us and started running up the hill. I tugged on my mom's hand and she looked over the hill too. She nodded and went back to looking around. The man got up to the hill and looked at my mom.

"Sally. He told me you might not bring him." He said and looked down at me. "You must be Perseus Jackson. It's nice to meet you."

"Please, call me Percy." I said looking him straight in the eyes. He smiled at me and looked back to my mom.

"What's wrong Sally? You are constantly looking around." He asked.

"After I asked Percy if he wanted to come here we started back home. Then he pulled on my hand and whispered that we were being followed. There was a big group of monsters but they were far away. Then Percy looked back around and I knew he could at least see one of them. Then I brought him straight here. I was going to bring him in the morning but I didn't want to risk him getting hurt." She said. "Also, I have a question. Since he is so young I was wondering if I could come and visit him. I know it would be dangerous for him to visit me. So coming here wouldn't be too bad would it?"

He smiled at her and said, "Of course not. He is the youngest camper we have had for awhile. 'I, Chiron, activities director, trainer of heroes, give Sally Jackson permission to cross the boundary.'"

She sighed and smiled and said, "Thank you. Now I won't feel too bad for leaving him here by himself." She turned and looked at me. "Now Percy, I want you to be good here. Show that you are you fathers son whenever he claims you. And he better soon or I will have to find him and talk to him." I heard the man named Chiron chuckle at what she said.

"I promise. I'll make you proud mama." I said and smiled. She bent down and hugged me and I squeezed her back.

"I'll see you soon Percy. Now go have fun. Make new friends, and most importantly learn how to take care of yourself and others. I love you Percy." She said with a few tears going down her face. I reached up and wiped them away.

"Don't cry mama. You're going to be seeing me again soon like you said. I love you too mama." I said. She smiled and stood up.

"I better get going. Since you are going to be staying here for now on, I have a few things to do. Be safe Percy." She said with a smile and put my backpack on my shoulders. She waved and walked down the hill. Chiron and I stood at the top of the hill until she had gotten into the car and left.

"Now Percy, It's time for you to meet the rest of the camp. It's dinner time so we will go straight there all right?" He asked with a smile and I nodded.


	2. First Day and Meeting New People

**A/N: So here is chapter two. Please tell me what you think! :)**

* * *

><p>While walking down the other side of the hill I felt a since of safety go through me. I knew I was small but standing next to Chiron made me feel even smaller. I looked around and seen different kinds of courts and a lake. I smiled when I seen the lake. I loved to swim, I'm a natural. I saw many different looking cabins in one part of the area and a dining place with twelve tables. We passed a big three story house and I felt like something was watching me. I shook it off for now. I saw a big forest that stretched around the place and knew instantly not to go in there unless I had something to protect myself with. We walked up to the dining place where all kinds of kids were talking and walked up to the main table. There sat a chubby man but he wasn't as big as Gabe. Gabe looked like a fat walrus, but that's offensive to walruses everywhere.<p>

"Mr. D., We have a new camper." Chiron said and everyone stopped talking.

"He doesn't look like much." Said someone from the third table from the left, it had some nasty looking kids that didn't look afraid to hurt you.

"Yeah Chiron, doesn't look like much. How old is he anyway?" The man, Mr. D. asked.

"He's four." He said and there was many scoffs. I was starting to get annoyed. What makes them so special just because they are older?

"Ah look he's getting mad. Are we hurting your feelings?" Someone from the same table laughed. I turned and glared at the table not for sure who was saying it.

"Ha, thinks he is all big and bad." The same person laughed. I started to feel something in my belly and heard water in my ears. Next thing I know there is a big wave that got the entire table soaked and the feeling in my belly was gone. The tabled stopped laughing and was looking at me with two different looks. Half of them were glaring and the other half was staring with wide eyed glares. I heard someone behind me clear there throat, so I turned around. When I turned around I heard some gasps and turned back around to the other kids. They were all looking above my head and I looked up and saw a green trident above my head.

"Well, now we know who your father is, it clears up where you will be sleeping. Now campers this is Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon, but everyone call him Percy. He will be staying in cabin three and I want you all to help him with whatever he needs. Don't make him afraid to ask anything, now Percy, go sit over at table three. And a nymph will bring you a plate of food. Then you will sacrifice some of it in the fire to your father." Chiron said and walked to the front table. I walked to the table and noticed no one else sat there. I didn't actually think that was a bad thing. I wouldn't have to listen to people constantly talk in my ear. I had enough from just knowing Gabe constantly talking about poker and beer.

I sat down and a girl about eight or nine brought me food. I saw mashed potatoes, corn, and roast beef. It looked really good. Better than what we could normally have.

"Thank you." I said. She smiled and walked off. I walked up to the fire pit and put some of the roast beef into it and thought '_Poseidon_' and smiled. I walked back over to the table and noticed the empty cup. I looked around and seen people drinking out of them but how did they get it? I decided to try and say what I wanted because it looks like no one will willingly come over here.

"Blue Cherry Coke," I said and noticed that the cup filled its self and that it had a blue tint to it. I lifted the cup with both hands because it was too big for one hand. After I finished my food the dishes disappeared. I blinked at the table thinking it was just my mind playing tricks on me like normal but they were really gone. I started to feel sleepy and looked around. Everyone was still there laughing and talking to the others at the same table. I noticed how everyone at the tables looked the same. At each table they had different shades of the same color hair. And they all had the same colored eyes. I looked back at the table where Mr. D. sat and noticed two kids on either side of him and noticed that they looked like him and guessed that he was their dad. What I could sum up in my four year old brain was that each table was related and each table had their own cabin. So I had no brothers or sisters and I got a cabin to myself. I couldn't really complain about me being in a cabin alone I am actually glad for that.

I got interrupted out of my thoughts when Chiron stomped one of his hooves.

"It's time to report to the amphitheater for the sing-along then bed. Off you go." He said but I stayed where I was. I didn't really want to get lost in the mess. So I waited until they were all half way down when I started going. When I got down there I sat in the main back on a bench to myself. I didn't care I was sitting by myself. I was used to it. Some kids turned when I sat down then looked at each other. They both stood up and walked back to where I was and sat down on either side of me. I looked at them both and noticed they look alike so they must be related.

"Hey kid, I'm Mike Dillon and this is David McDonald. We are sons of Apollo. Just to let you know we are thirteen." They smiled and looked at me. I smiled because they were actually talking to me.

"I'm Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and I'm four." I said even though they already knew.

"Yeah, how come you came so young? We noticed you and a woman was on top of the hill." Mike said and looked at me.

"Well, she said that my daddy asked her to send me here for protection. She didn't want to send me away but earlier today a snake crawled into my preschool while we were napping and when they came in they saw I had it and that it was strangled. Then she had to take me to work with her. And after work we were half way home when she stopped and asked me if I wanted to come here. She told me I was a demigod and that it would be good if I did come here and I nodded yes. When we were about home, I felt like we were being followed and noticed a big group of monsters. The main one I could see had horns and it was really furry it also had a pair of underwear on." I explained about my day and they just stared with mouths open.

"Well, you must be exhausted after a long day like that. I must say you have good instincts for a four year old with no training. Also, that sounds like the Minotaur." David said after they both had closed their mouths.

"Thanks. What's the Minotaur?" I asked, and then yawned. They looked at each other then looked at me.

"You'll learn in one of your classes you take here. We will ask if you can tag along with us Apollo kids since we are the only ones you know so far. We will tell you in the morning if that alright with you?" Mike asked and I nodded.

"Come on, we will show you to your cabin. You are in cabin three that's the Poseidon cabin and we are in cabin seven. If you need anything don't be afraid to ask us. Now, we will show you the orientation film in the morning since Chiron forgot to show you it. Now here is your cabin. We are two down in the gold cabin if you need us and we will come and get you for breakfast if you want." David said and I nodded again, too tired to really answer him.

I opened the door and saw there were many beds with sea green covers. I took off my backpack and sat it down beside one of the beds. I got some pajamas out and put them on and put my other clothes in a pile in the corner. I climbed into bed and lay down. I was going to think the day over but apparently I was more tired than I thought and fell straight to sleep.


	3. Beads, Sword Fighting, and a Hell Hound

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! Tell me what you think and thanks again to Snarky-Teen for the title! :)**

* * *

><p>It's been two years since I first got to Camp Half-Blood. It's still as fun as my first year. True, the climbing wall was not fun the first few times but I finally got it. I'm just glad the climbing wall can't actually burn me. Figured that out when I got hit once. Since I am the son of Poseidon I am fire proof unless I fall into a volcano.<p>

I have one of the necklaces everyone has and today is the day I got my second one. The first one is pitch black with a sea green trident. This summer it was purplish pink, you can tell it is for an Aphrodite kid, symbolizing the first charm speaker at camp. Her name is Silena Beauregard. She has blonde hair and light blue eyes.

I looked around trying to find Mike and David they are now fifteen and I am now six. Every since the first day they have been like older brothers to me. If they hadn't showed me where to go I would have been lost. And on the first official day we figured out I am no good at archery. I mean so bad they asked me to not take it and just go do something else. Well, Mike and David didn't, they were trying to help me but another of the kids in Apollo's cabin did. I didn't feel affined.

I saw them trying to flirt with two of the Aphrodite girls and saw that the girls were giggling but I didn't think that was because they were flattered. I think they were trying not to laugh at them.

"Mike and David, leave them alone!" I said while walking over. They sighed and turned to me and the girls snuck off.

"You know little bro, you are one annoying little six year old." Mike said with a smile.

"But we love you anyway." David said with a smile also. "What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you would sword fight with me. No one else will for some reason. You two are the only two that will." I said. It was true ever since Chiron gave me Riptide, which is the only balanced sword for me even though it is a little bigger than me, no one will sword fight with me.

"Sure, but go easy on us. Remember you are like the best one here. Seriously like the best swordsmen and you are only six. David, imagine what he is going to be able to do when he is older." Mike said and they both look off into space and shudder and I roll my eyes.

I'm not that good. Come on." I said and started running off to the fighting arena, my second favorite place besides beside the lake. I heard them jogging behind me and heard them whispering. They also carried sword in sheaths on their sides and heard them pull them out. Instantly I knew we were not going to make it to the arena before we started fighting. They were trying to do a sneak attack I heard them speed up but I stayed the same. At the last minute I grabbed Riptide, uncapped it and turned to fight off both swords.

"Good instincts, getting better. Let's see if we can make you go faster with two people going at you." Mike said and pulled back only to take another swipe which I blocked.

David started giving swipes and I blocked him also. We had gathered up a crowd now and they were all watching. I blocked David then did a 180 to give my own swipe to Mike who rolled out of the way in time. I rolled to the right then jumped up and got David right in the leg. He dropped his sword in surrender because he didn't want any more injuries. Unlike Mike who would keep going until he was knocked unconscious or disarmed. I turned and faced Mike. He was up and had his sword pointed at me. I smirked but quickly dropped it so he wouldn't see and lowered mine just a little. He came quickly with a strike but I blocked quicker and put my blade at the hilt and twisted and pushed downward and his sword clattered on the ground. Then pointed my sword at his undefended chest and smirked again this time everyone could see it.

I heard cheers and saw Mike bow.

"Good job. You are a little sneaky little bugger. I thought I had you until you disarm me. I guess it's a good thing you're so little. You can trick people. It's time for dinner. Let's go, I'm hungry." Mike said and David and I laughed at him. I capped Riptide and put it in my pocket. Mike and David walked ahead of me and stopped right in the way. I tried pushing them out of the way but again I am only six and they are bigger than me.

"Welcome Percy Jackson!" Mike said with a smirk.

"The most awesome swordsmen in 300 years!" David also said with a smirk. They looked back and I knew I was blushing. Horribly. I glared and they backed off some. But they didn't stop. They picked me up and put me on their shoulders and started to carry me to my table. I swear I thought I was going to die. Then an idea struck and I smirked. Everyone saw and grabbed their friend's attention. I summoned the ice cold water from some people's drinks but they didn't care. I got to where it was right above their heads and let it drop. The response was immediate. They dropped me but I was expecting it and rolled. They were shivering and looked like they had a brain freeze. They looked at me and I just stared back.

"Can you please get it off?" David asked. And I caved I evaporated the water and left them dry. I heard them both sigh as they felt warmth go back through their heads. I walked to my table and saw that my food was already there and I walked up and put some of the rib in there and walked back to my table. I sat down and before I could even say what I wanted it appeared in my cup. Looks like it's attuned to what I always get. I took a drink and put the cup down. I took a bite of food and quickly finished.

I started to get a drink when I had an uneasy feeling. I put my cup down and looked around. No one else looked uneasy but I'm not just going to let the feeling disappear from my mind. I took out Riptide, uncapped him, and looked around again. Uncapping Riptide drew some attention and they all looked at me. I heard a faint growl from behind and stood up. I saw a shadow of something and went towards it, Mike and David following from behind. Then the thing attacked. I was ready, they were not. They got startled at the sight of a hell hound in camp but the quickly recovered when they noticed I was fighting with it and might need a little help. It looked like the stinking thing was taunting me. I finally got annoyed and swiped upwards and it turned into a pill of golden dust.

"How did you know that a hell hound was here?" Mike asked as we were walking back.

"I don't know. I just had an uneasy feeling and started looking around. Then I heard a growl and went over there and you know what happened next." I said and rubbed my eyes. I went to sit down but before I could Chiron was in my way.

"Are you three all right?" He asked and we nodded. He sighed and I could see him glancing over us just in case. I smiled and couldn't help but think of my mom. She is going to be here on my birthday. Even though it's been two years since I meet Mike and David my mom still hasn't meet them. On the day's she comes we stay in the big house but since the next day she is coming is my birthday Chiron has agreed to let her come farther than the big house.

"Well, you can either go on to the sing along or go on to bed." Chiron said and went down to the amphitheater.

"Well, I'll see you guys later. This has been an eventful day so I am going to go to bed." I said and yawned.

"Good night little bro, we're just going to head to bed also. So, we'll walk with you until we get to our cabin." Mike and David said. We started walking and went straight to our cabins. They walked into theirs with small tired waves and went inside their cabin. I kept on walking and made it to my cabin, took my shoes off, and lay on my bed before I fell asleep. That night I had a dream about a blonde haired grey eyed girl. I woke in the middle of the night and fell back asleep. And when I woke up I didn't remember anything.


	4. Happy Birthday, Aaron, Friends meet Mom

**A/N: When I first started this I didn't really expect it to get the response it is getting. Glad you all like it but I realized I wasn't doing disclaimers. **

**I do not own PJO but I do own Rose McGreen, Aaron, Mike Dillon, and David McDonald. Hope you enjoy and tell me what you think! :)**

* * *

><p>A month flew by and today is my birthday. I am now seven years old and have known I was a demigod and a son of Poseidon for three years. My mom was going to be here today and I was going to introduce her to my friends.<p>

I go up out of my bed and put on a camp shirt and a pair of shorts. I made sure Riptide was in my pocket before I started anything else. I slept in my camp necklace so I didn't have to worry about that. I made my bed and picked up some candy wrappers and threw them into the garbage can and swept. I was thinking about asking the Demeter cabin if they would grow some sea plants in the plant boxes that were on the outside of the cabin because they looked lonely just sitting there.

I walked out of my cabin and over to their cabin and saw one of the older girls,Rose, outside.

"Excuse me." I said and she turned around. She smiled when she saw me and bent down to my height.

"What do you need Percy?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you would grow some sea plants in the boxes on my cabin. They are just there and look lonely. I would take care of them I just can't make plants grow. Also, my mom is coming today and Chiron is letting her come farther than the big house and I want to show off the camp." I said and looked at her with puppy eyes. She doesn't stay all year so the puppy dog eyes still work on her.

"Of course," She said with a smile and got up and walked with me to my cabin. "How come your mom is coming today?" She asked as she worked.

"Today is my birthday. I'm seven." I said.

"I didn't know, Happy Birthday Percy!" She said and after she was done with the plants she turned, bent down, and gave me a hug. I hugged her back. She was one of the only ones I consider a sibling. She would be going to collage soon and I had to admit, I would miss her.

"Thanks, both for the plants and the happy birthday." I said. "Well, I need to go to the big house. She should be here soon."

"Well, I would love to meet your mom. She has to be great to have a sweet kid like you." Rose said and I could feel the tiny blush on my cheeks. She laughed.

"I'll see you later Percy. You better go se Mike and David. I can see them pacing back and forth farther up." She said and walked back to her cabin. I ran up to them and jumped on David's back. He wasn't ready for the jump and fell on the ground with me sitting upright on his back. I smiled at Mike and he was just laughing. David grumbled and rolled to the side which made me fall off. Then we were all three laughing. It wasn't an uncommon thing to see us three together. We were hardly ever apart.

"Happy Birthday Percy!" They said once David and I were off the ground.

"Thanks! I have to go but I'll see you guys at breakfast." I said and took off running again.

"Oh yeah, his mom's coming." Mike said to David and they walked on to the dinning pavilion.

I made it to the big house just as my mom and Chiron made it from the top of the hill. I smiled and ran over to her. I jumped and she caught me. She squeezed me in a tight hug.

"You have gotten so big! I won't be able to do that soon if you get any bigger! Happy Birthday Percy!" She said with a fond smile.

"I want you to meet some of my friends. And I want to show you the stables! The Pegasus normally doesn't let new comers touch them but you'll be ok with me. They love me; they even call me lord because of daddy. And I want to show you my cabin! But we will have to wait until we eat." I said. Then I stood up on my tiptoes and she bent down and I whispered into her ear, "Also, Chiron is very protective and doesn't like people skipping meals." I giggled and she chuckled too.

"Well, now before you do anything you have to eat. And happy birthday Percy." Chiron said and mom and I laughed.

"Ok Chiron. But after I can show her around? Then I can show off my powers at the lake right?" I asked with wide puppy eyes. Mike, David, and Chiron are the only ones that still fall for the puppy eyes. Well, out of the ones that stays year round. All the ones that only stay during the summer aren't immune to it.

I grabbed my mom's hand and pulled her to the dinning pavilion. She was laughing at me and tried to look around but I stopped her.

"Don't look around yet! I'll give you a tour after we eat!" I said bouncing on my feet.

"Ok, sorry, I won't try to look around again." She said and I nodded.

When we walked in everyone got quiet except Mike and David. When they saw me they smiled and waved. I walked over to my table with my mom and sat down. The nymph that brought us some food smiled at my mom and she smiled back at her. I tugged on my mom's arm and led her to the fire pit.

"You have to sacrifice some of your food to the gods. I always sacrifice mine to daddy." I said and put a couple pieces of bacon into the fire and thought Poseidon. I saw my mom do the same and saw her mumble Poseidon as well. I led her back to my table and started to eat when someone spoke up and I instantly knew who it was. Ever since the first day I got here and soaked the Ares table, Aaron tried to pick on me. And every time I would accidently soak him in water and whoever he was with. And it was normally one of his brothers. I wasn't that I meant to soak them every time it's just I lose my temper easily.

"Well Jackson, I didn't know you needed your mommy here with you." Aaron said. I tried not to say anything and my mom rubbed my back.

"Ha look, he's a little baby, needing his mommy to comfort him." He said and the whole Ares table started to laugh. I started to feel something in my stomach and the ground started shaking. Everyone looked around to see what was causing it when they all looked at me. I was looking right at the Ares table and that was where the shaking was worse.

"Calm down Percy, they are nothing to lose your temper to." My mom said in my ear and the shaking got lesser. She was still rubbing soothing circles on my back and the shaking stopped altogether. Everyone was still looking at me and it was really quite then Mike and David jumped up and exclaimed, "That was awesome!" And everyone started laughing. They threw a wink at me and I knew they did it to break the silence. I motioned to the beach and they nodded.

"Come on mom. I am going to introduce you to two of my friends. They are going to meet us at the beach." I said and got up. She followed behind me.

We walked all the way to the edge and I sat right at the edge and the waves came up my legs but when the water went back I was completely dry. I looked at my mom and saw her a little farther back than I was also sitting down. I stood and walked to her then sat back down again.

"I bet it's useful not getting wet huh?" She asked and I nodded.

I heard footsteps and turned. Mike and David were running away from Rose. But they all had a smile on their face. They all came in front of us and sat down slightly panting from running.

"Good job Percy, you freaked out the Ares campers." Rose said with a smile and raised her hand for a high five. I looked over at my mom real quick and saw her looking away and high fived her back.

"So that was the Ares campers. Explains why they all look like they are ready to run you through with a spear." My mom said and looked at the three in front of us. "Who are these three Percy?"

"The guys are Mike Dillon and David McDonald they are both sons of Apollo and she is Rose McGreen daughter of Demeter. Mike and David have been my friends since I got here. They are basically my big brothers and I met Rose not long after. She is like my sister." I said and smiled at them.

"How old are you three?" My mom asked with a curious expression.

"Mike and I are both fifteen. I'll be turning sixteen next month and Mike will be turning sixteen in two months." David said and Mike nodded.

"I just turned eighteen. And I will be going to college this fall." Rose said.

"Don't you stay all year?" My mom asked again.

"No, I stay only during the summer. Since my mom isn't one of the more powerful gods I am able to go to school and live off the training I get during the summer." Rose said and my mom nodded.

"Well you all seem nice. And I'm glad Percy has such great friends like you all. Now I personal would love to have a tour of this place. I have only been given descriptions about it." She said and I jumped right up.

"Before we go on a tour I want to show you my powers." I said and walked closer to the water.

"You mean besides the one you showed during breakfast little bro?" Mike asked with a smirk. I looked at him and reached my hand out and raised the water a little and splashed him in the face. He fell back from shock and everyone started laughing. Even my mom who was trying to reprimand me but she thought it was too funny so she stopped.

I took a deep breath and held out both hands and reached them out to the water. I imagined the water rising farther and farther and it was following my every command. Then I started making shapes out of it, a trident, a horse, a mermaid, a nymph. It started to tire me out so I gently put the water down so it wouldn't go everywhere. I turned back around and saw them staring at the water and I smiled. I walked back to them, sat back down and yawned. They turned to me and Mike and David had their mouths open.

"What?" I asked. I was starting to get uncomfortable with all the staring.

"That was awesome! When did you learn how to do that?" Rose asked and Mike and David finally closed their mouths.

"I've been practicing." I said and looked at my mom and she was smiling.

"I'm so proud of you. I bet your dad is proud too. If he isn't then I am going to have to talk to him if I ever see him again." She said and we all laughed picturing my mom yelling at a god and that said god being Poseidon.

"So, how about that tour?" She asked and we all stood up and walked around and showed my mom everything.

The horses were edgy around my mom first then I promised extra sugar cubes and they all calmed down. All the while we were down there they kept saying _Thank you lord! And happy birthday! _ I must admit, it was weird being told happy birthday by a horse and more than one at that. The one before the last spot was my cabin. I must say the plants Rose planted were really pretty. Instead of soil there was sea bedding and salt water all around the plants to make sure they didn't die. My mom liked them too. She went inside the cabin with me but the other three stayed outside scared of what Poseidon would do if he found out that someone besides his kid was in there. I tried to convince them he wouldn't do anything but they didn't believe me. We walked back out and the last stop was the sword fighting arena. I wanted to show her how good I was so I walked up and whispered in Mike and David's ears and they nodded. They went and stood in the middle of the floor waiting for me.

"Mom, I want to show you how good I am at sword fighting. Will you stay with Rose in the bleachers?" I asked with my puppy eyes and she sighed.

"Ok. Please try not to get hurt." She said and went and sat down. I walked out to the middle of the floor and pulled out Riptide. I uncapped him and turned towards them.

"Just because your mom is here doesn't mean we will go easy on you." Mike said.

"No matter if we are just goofing off it will still help you later." David said.

"Now that the formalities are out of the way, let's begin." Mike said and they both came at me.

And I smirked.


	5. Swordfighting Again, Dreams, New Campers

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! My computer messed up for a bit and I couldn't write. But here it is and Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO but I done own Rose, Mike, David, and Aaron**

* * *

><p>When they came running at me I could see my mom tense up a little from the corner of my and had a little trouble to not roll my eyes. I focused back on them and blocked the swing Mike was throwing. I pushed back on his sword and knocked him backwards then turned really fast to block David. I turned again and swung the sword toward Mike and before he could block it got his arm. David got in front of me and did a swing but I blocked and got him too and he surrendered. David walked over to where my mom and Rose were and sat down beside them.<p>

Now it was only me and Mike.

"You never back down do you?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I'm not going easy just because your mom is here." He said.

"I know you have said once." I said as I locked another strike. I gave my own strike and he didn't block it in time and he got hit. He winced but didn't back down. I saw him start messing with the sun rays and he directed one at me but I was faster and raised a shield of water. I attacked and got him in the leg and disarmed him. With his sword behind his head and mine pointed at his neck he rose his hands up in surrender. We were both panting slightly and smiled at each other.

"I wanted to see if you could use your powers on the spot during a fight. And it turns out I was right, that you can." Mike said and we turned towards my mom, David, and Rose. They were all smiling and the horn blew signaling it was time for lunch. We all walked out of the sword arena and I, Mike, and David were getting eye rolls. We just smiled back at them and mom was looking at us like we were crazy.

Mike and David went to their table and so did Rose. Mom and I went to my table and sat and waited for a nymph to bring our food. Once it did we got up and sacrificed some food to Poseidon and sat back down.

After lunch I began to feel tired, guessing from using my powers so much when I'm no used to it yet. I yawned loudly and my mom looked at me.

"You sleepy?" She asked with a smile and I nodded. "Come on, I'll walk with you then I'll go. I need to clean up the house some. Then I have somewhere to go." She said and her cheeks were turning red but I didn't ask her about it.

We walked to my cabin with me dragging my feet. We stopped at the door and she gave me a tight hug. I hugged her back and could feel something hit my shoulder. I looked up at her and saw some tears going down her face.

"It's ok mom. Maybe later when I'm older I can come and live with you again." I said and she smiled.

"You are so much like your father Percy, trying to make everyone else happy first." She said with a smile. "It's time for me to go. You need sleep. I'll tell Chiron where you are so he doesn't worry. I love you my little sea prince." With that she left and I walked inside my cabin. I went straight to my bed, not even bothering with my shoes, and fell asleep.

That night I had my first big demigod dream, one where you can really help someone out. Anyway the dream went like this,

_Three kids and one who looked like a satyr were running. The oldest was a boy who looked about fourteen. The girl looked about twelve and the youngest was another girl who looked about seven. The older girl had a spear and shield and was staying in the back fighting off any monsters that got close. She was slow. She was injured. The boy stayed close to her to help he had a sword but no shield. The little girl stayed with the satyr but looked like she wanted to help but probably got told to run ahead. The satyr was in the lead leading them most likely here and by the looks of it they were almost here but there was a huge group of monsters behind and more coming around them. They were being swarmed. Up ahead you could see the hill. _

"_Run faster! Come on we're almost there!" The satyr yelled. Then the little girl turned around and saw the other two fighting then she joined in… _

And that's where I woke up. I jumped up not even bothering to get armor. I just grabbed riptide and ran out of my cabin. It must have grabbed people's attention because normally I didn't act so serious. People started grabbing weapons and armor. Chiron tried to ask what was wrong and all I said was 'Campers.' And he grabbed his bow and went up to the hill. I stopped at the top of the hill and closed my eyes. I could hear the group of monsters coming closer. And sadly I could smell some of them even though they were so far. I heard two people stop beside me and one stop behind me. I opened my eyes and looked and saw Mike, David, and Rose. I turned and heard stifled gasps.

"What?" I asked but I couldn't joke. Not with so many monsters on the way and three campers that could get hurt if we don't act serious.

"Your eyes are wicked dark green at the moment. I feel sorry for the monsters. They are going to have Hades to pay with you." Mike said trying to ease up the tension but I just turned around and saw them. They were just down the road and we had to act quickly.

"Spread out! Mike, David get your brothers and sisters to start shooting at any of the monsters. Rose, get your siblings to make a clear path for the demigods and satyr and make it not so clear for the monsters. Hephaestus cabin go down just a little ways and make traps. Ares cabin help anyone with armor then make a line no one is to go down unless it is necessary. All the others make a line behind the Ares cabin. Go!" I yelled out even though they were shocked they still listened.

I stayed where I was until I say the older girl fall. Monsters were about to swarm her but I willed a big wave to came over top of her and pushed the monsters away. Good thing there was a lake nearby. She looked shocked but the boy pulled her up and helped her farther on. Then they started on the hill. Rose and her siblings made a path straight up the hill towards the thicker part of the group. Once the girl was sort of far away she stopped. She turned towards the monsters and summoned a big lightning bolt and hit about ten of them. With her already being weak she couldn't do anything else.

If we weren't in the midst of fighting, I would have been shocked about another kid of the big three and a child of Zeus at that. But again we were fighting so I was just focusing on the amount of monsters. They were half way up the hill now and the monsters were right behind even through all the obstacles the Demeter cabin did. They just walked on after stomping the huge tree roots and padding their way through the thick grass. I saw the Minotaur coming up the hill and he swung his axe right at them. If the boy wouldn't have seen it and pushed them down, they would all be dead. That's when I ran forward.

I heard Mike, Rose, and David yelling at me but I ignored them. I swung riptide and killed a Hellhound that was coming at me. The monsters were getting closer and closer to camp borders and closer to the demigods and satyr. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I knew this was going to take a lot out of me and I had never done it but the monsters would be gone and the others safe. I thought about all the water from the lake coming towards me and making a hurricane. Then I thought of the ground shaking and moving but leaving the path on shook. I opened my eyes and gave a yell. The ground shook harder and the water went straight at them. The water that hit me made me stronger and I killed the ones that weren't hit with the heavy force of water. I looked around to see if there was anymore. I ran back up the hill before I could collapse from exhaustion. I had to check on the others first and make sure they were all right. People were staring at me, but right now I didn't care. I walked straight up to the three demigods.

The boy was tall and slim. He had sandy brown hair and mischievous blue eyes. I pegged him as a son of Hermes. The older girl had black hair and bright electric blue eyes with a bunch of black clothes on. The youngest had blonde long hair and had stormy grey eyes like she was constantly thinking. I pegged her as a daughter of Athena.

"Who are you three?" I asked.

"I'm Luke Castellan son of Hermes. And these are Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena." He said pointing them out and I nodded.

"We can introduce ourselves you know. And no one better call me by my last name." Thalia said.

"You know who we are who are you?" Annabeth asked with her arms crossed.

"Perseus Jackson, but call me Percy, son of Poseidon. And welcome to Camp Half-Blood." I said and could now see the circles around my eyes. I stumbled some and Mike and David must have seen because they caught me before I could hit the ground when everything went black.


	6. Worries, Awakings, and Friendships

**A/N: I am so sorry this has taken forever! But please tell me what you think and Hope you enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO but I done own Rose, Mike, David, and Aaron**

* * *

><p>*Mike POV*<p>

It has been days since the new campers got here and Percy has been out. We have tried to be normal and do the things we are supposed to do, but David, Rose, and I have been by Percy's side constantly. Me and David have tried to help take care of him, but all we able to do is sit beside him, even though we are children of Apollo. It frustrates me they won't let us. I have destroyed so many dummies that Chiron won't let me practice anymore unless I make more. Ms. Jackson is even here. She hasn't been able to leave his side. One time we thought he was going to wake up when he moved a bit but he just grimaced and held still again.

Even the three new campers are worried for him. Now the little one worrying about him is funny, since the Athena/Poseidon rival thing. Percy was right about who their parents were; of course the little squirt was right. When is he ever really wrong?

*David POV*

I am a mess. I'm worried about my little brother and I can't do anything. I have been helping Mike destroy all kinds of dummies, but it doesn't feel the same practicing without the little squirt. It's strange to see him so weak and small when he is normally running around with a smile on his face, carefree. Everyone is worried and you can tell. The fire was down and barely bright, it was a slight orange with everyone hoping Percy will get better quick. I don't know what we would do if he doesn't wake up soon, I know I'll go nuts!

*Rose POV*

I can't believe Percy would use so much energy to protect three strangers. This just proves he's going to be a great demigod when he gets older. He's already the best swordsman here. I just hope he gets better soon. I miss the laughter and the small little pranks he, Mike, and David would pull on me and my siblings. They didn't do anything big just small things that would make everyone laugh and sometimes my brothers and sisters would chase them. I looked up at the sky and prayed to all the gods, _'Please let him get better soon. Please help him heal Apollo.' _ I sighed and walked over to the fire. I put in some food as an offering and hoped they would take it and help.

*Sally POV*

My poor baby, too much like his father. I smiled down at his face and saw his eyes twitch. My eyes went wide and I stood up quick to find one of the Apollo campers. Percy's eyes only twitch when he's about to wake up, it has been that way since he was little.

"He's waking up! He's waking up!" I yelled running out the door and I saw his friends Mike and David walking this way but when they heard me they stopped and then started running as fast as they could. They didn't stop to talk to me; they went straight to Percy and started working. I noticed that there was another that I wasn't sure who they were. I stayed back to give them room, but it was hard to not be next to him. I closed my eyes and prayed to Apollo and Poseidon to help. He's already so close to waking up just give him a boost. When I opened my eyes I saw sea-green eyes looking back at me.

*Percy POV*

Can I just say OW? Using up your energy sucks. It makes you sore and pass-out apparently. I tried waking up a few times but I couldn't move. That's really creepy when you're awake but not and your body won't move. I tried opening my eyes, and heard someone running off yelling, what I'm not sure. Hopefully it was for someone to come give me some ambrosia to get over this soreness. I heard running footsteps but this time they were coming closer. Then I felt hands on my face and chest.

"Come on little bro, wake up." One of the whispered and I felt something warm go through my chest. Then I felt it go through my head. I turned my head to get away from the weird feeling but the hands just held me there.

"No you don't squirt." The other whispered. I finally felt able to open my eyes and I looked around and it saw that it was Mike and David beside me and they looked a little out of breath then I looked straight and saw my mom.

I felt my stomach growl and looked around for some food or something to drink, but there wasn't anything. I huffed, and looked back at them.

"I'm hungry." I said and they all let out a relieved laugh.

"Come on little bro, let's go surprise everyone. They're all down at lunch." Mike said and I nodded and pushed back the covers. I was still a little sore but I didn't show them. Once I got in the water I would be fine. But, I think David saw through my façade because he was looking at me with his narrowed eyes like _'You're keeping it hidden I know you are.', _but I also knew he wouldn't rat me out. We all walked out and down the hill towards the amazing smelling food.

I started walking faster towards it now realizing how hungry I was. I wondered how long I was out for me to be so hungry. I got interrupted out of my thoughts by Mike and David grabbing me and putting me on their shoulders. I rolled my eyes and we all walked in, of course Mike and David had to cause a scene.

"Behold! The majestic Percy has woken from his slumber!" David yelled and people started laughing.

"Of course, we couldn't let him walk, I feel a haiku!" Mike yelled. "_Percy has awoke/ now it is time to feed him/ This makes me so cool._" He looked real proud that he made that up on the spot.

"That wasn't a good haiku!" An Athena camper yelled.

"So, it's the thought that counts!" He yelled back and everyone was laughing again.

"Can you let me down now? Like I said I'm hungry." I said and as soon as I said it I was dropped and landed on my feet. I knew they were trying to drop me on my butt, but it was never going to happen.

I walked over to my table and before I sat down a nymph came over with a plate of food. I walked over to the fire and offered some up to Poseidon and Apollo since his kids had taken care of me. I walked back over and sat my mom was right behind me with her on plate and sat down beside me. I quickly ate my food and I had some staring at me at how quick I ate. I started making funny faces and they all laughed. I smiled and started swiping some food off my mom's plate. Since it was only lunch I knew that we were still doing activities for the day. I looked around for the new campers and noticed I was right about their parents. The older girl sat by herself but she looked lonely. The girl about my age sat with the Athena kids and the boy sat with the Hermes group. They all looked like they were enjoying themselves and I smiled. Chiron stomped his hoof to get everyone's attention.

"If no one has noticed which I'm sure you have since Misters Mike Dillon and David McDonald made a big show, young Percy has finally woken up and is finally better." He said and everyone started to cheer except the Ares table, they just nodded. "Now everyone we have a change of plans. I know Percy just woke up but how about we show the new campers what we have to put up with everyday? So everyone head to the Arena and get settled. Mike and David get warmed up, but could Percy, Thalia, Luke, and Annabeth stay for a minute?"

I stayed in my seat with my mom hugging me and telling me she had to go and she would see me later. I saw that Luke and Annabeth went over to Thalia. Mike and David hung by the door but Chiron noticed and smiled at them.

"I know he just woke up and you don't want to leave him, but he will see you in the arena. Go on." He said and they walked off after sending me a look. "I hope you don't mind some sparring Percy." He looked at me with a smile.

"Not at all." I said excited that I get to sword fight so soon. I took out riptide and started to spin the pen around in my hands. "What did you need to talk to us about?"

"It's not me that wanted to talk it was these three. I am going to go on to the arena and get things ready, head down when you all are ready." He said and left before we could reply. I turned and faced them waiting for them to start the conversation.

"Um, thank you for what you did a few days ago, saving us. That was really brave." Thalia said with a smile.

"And not to mention cool, I mean with all the powers you used. Man that was awesome!" Luke said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"And not to mention stupid, you could have done a lot worse to yourself, but thanks, not all of us would have made it up the hill." Annabeth said and I could tell that she was just worried.

"Sorry, I didn't know it would take that much out of me. I had never used that much before." I said and she smiled a little.

"So, what was Chiron talking about when he said that they had to put up with all the time?" Luke asked and I could feel the blush on my face.

"Um, well, me and two of my friends are always sword fighting everywhere. They're the only ones that will fight with me now since I got riptide." I said and they nodded.

"What's riptide?" Thalia asked and instead of answering I uncapped the pen and it turned into riptide.

"That's cool." She said. "I like you. You have cool weapons and we are both big three kids. High five little dude." I rolled my eyes at the little part. I might be only seven but I could take her even though she was five years older than me.

"Are you guys ready to go see Mike and David get their butts kicked?" I asked while getting up, but they looked at each other and it looked like they were thinking that I couldn't win. I'll show them, but I could feel the starting of new friendships with them, and hoped that the feeling wasn't wrong, because I liked these three.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you all think about the different POV's? Again tell me what you think! :)**


	7. Showing Off and Aaron 2

**A/N: Sooo, I'm sorry this took a bit. I have been busy with school and sports. I haven't had time to write and I got stuck.. So tell me what you think! Read and Review please.. :) **

* * *

><p>*Percy POV*<p>

I sped down to the sword arena with the other three behind me trying to catch. I heard Thalia mutter, 'you would think since he just woke up he would be slow not as fast as a stinking tree nymph!' I couldn't help but laugh. I ran into the arena and everyone got quiet. Waiting to see what was going to happen.

"So, just to warn you," Mike said

"We will not be going easy," David continued

"And there will be no power using just swords" Mike

"Because we don't want a remake of these past few days" David

"And that we are glad to finally have you back!" They both said and I rolled my eyes at the in sync thing. They could be twins!

"Well, I will still win anyways." Is all I said and they charged. After about two minutes I had Mike which was strange because it was normally David out first. David stopped and stared at Mike, I guess he was thinking the same thing I was, and I used this to my advantage I went in and twisted the blade around his sword and disarmed him and pointed the point at his unarmed chest.

"That wasn't fair little bro." He said crossing his arms.

"You were the one that got distracted so it was fair." I did the mature thing for a seven year old, I stuck my tongue out. And he did the mature thing for a fifteen year old, he laughed at me. Everyone cheered and I bowed and got a few chuckles. I looked up at the new three and they were all looking at me with wide eyes and mouths open.

"How long have you been here?" Luke asked as they walked up to me. I had to think for a second.

"Since I was four so, five, six, seven, this is my third year." I said and lifted up my camp necklace and showed them the beads. They nodded and I could hear some people stifling laughs in the back.

"You would think since Annie there was a daughter of Athena she would have figured it out." I heard and knew who it was. I turned and glared and people backed away. I have really good hearing and Mike and David like to say it is hearing like a horse. I normally tell them to shut up. I have also been told my glares are scary even for a seven year old. I think Annabeth heard too because she had a tear going down her face. I knew she would stick up for herself but she's new and she isn't used to the camp yet. I give her a couple days before she decks Aaron in the leg with her knife. I looked straight at Aaron and he had a smirk on his face. I couldn't stand him at all.

"Go away Aaron, she is smart but she's new here. She is just trying to figure everything out. From what I have heard Athena kids brains work fast, unlike yours that most likely works like a slug." I said and before he could do anything an iris message appeared and look who it is, it was Ares. Yay.. Even for a seven year old I have great sarcasm.

"Chiron, I have a daughter coming either today or tomorrow. Most likely today though. Her mom can't handle the monsters no more and Clarisse is turning eight next month. Make sure no one treats her bad." He threatened and before Chiron could answer Ares cut off the message.

"Well, it seems we will be getting a new Ares camper soon, Ares cabin, go get a bunk ready for her." He said and they left we Aaron giving me a glare that I gave straight back.

I turned back around and saw Annabeth wipe the tear away quickly.

"I could have handled that, but thanks anyway." She said without looking at me. I stared at her for a second and I could feel Mike and David looking at me.

"What are you thinking about little dude?" Mike asked.

"You know how Chiron thinks my 'fatal flaw' is loyalty?" I asked and they nodded. "I think I know Annabeth's."

"How, you haven't even known her fully for even a day." David asked and stared at me.

"It's by what she said. She even knows she wouldn't have been able to take them yet. She's new. She's yet to learn his weakness, she hasn't been around him long and she still said she could take him. Her flaw is pride or whatever smart people call it." I said. I wasn't for sure the other word.

"Hubris." I heard Annabeth mutter.

"Yeah that!" I said with a smile and she rolled her eyes.

"You are such a Seaweed Brain. You know that?" She asked and I looked at her.

"Fine… Wise Girl." I said and she looked at me.

"That's all you got? Really?" She asked and I just shrugged.

It was after dinner now and we were all going down to the campfire. I started to walk after Mike and David who were waiting at the edge of the dining area when I heard my name and I turned. I saw Annabeth running towards me.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" She asked and I smiled.

"Sure, come on. I always sit with Mike and David since my first day here. You can sit with us." I said and led her over to them. They looked at us with grins that could rival a Hermes kid. "What?"

"Nothing," They said at the same time but still with that smile.

"Well, Annabeth is going to sit with us. Is that ok?" I asked and the smile got wider. I didn't even know that was possible.

"Of course little man." They said and we headed to our normal seats which for some reason had been taken by Ares kids. I looked and didn't see any new ones so she must be coming tomorrow. Hopefully she isn't like her siblings in the way of not liking me. But if she is like her dad then she'll not like me anyway.

"What are you doing in our seats? You all always sit over there." Mike asked with a glare and put a hand on both Annabeth and I's, shoulders.

"We don't have assigned seats here so we can sit here if we like." Aaron said with a smirk and all the other Ares kids laughed. Mike was about to lunge but David held him back.

"Come on man, we'll just sit over there." David said and started to drag him over to the farthest bench.

"Little Annie can stay over here though. She can learn who the right people to hang out with and we have young ones she can 'like'." He said and I couldn't stand it. I grabbed riptide and pointed it at him. It got him to be quiet and sadly everyone else.

"I may only be seven, and you may be bigger than me, but I would stop talking about Anna_beth_ if I was you. You got it Aaron?" I asked and he nodded and I backed away slowly until I was a safe distance to turn around for him to not attack my back and I sat down beside David. Annabeth came running over and sat down beside me.

"Thanks." She whispered to me.

"What are friends for?" I asked and I saw a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so I have a question, I was thinking about bringing in Nico and Bianca sometime maybe when Percy and Annabeth were tweleve, should I? And what do you guys think about bringing in Clarisse? Tell me your thoughts! <strong>


	8. Clarisse and Fighting Girls

**A/N: So, this has been done for a bit but I just hadn't really have the time to put it on here. And I am sorry for that. So without further adue I do not own anything except the plot, Aaron, Mike, David, and Rose. Review/Fav/Follow! :D**

* * *

><p>The next day the new girl came. Clarisse looks just like her siblings but she acts a little less buff than them even though she is just as big at eight. But just like her siblings she doesn't like me either. They must have told all kinds of stories about me and none of them good. One point during the day while I was in the sword arena all the Ares kids came in there and she walked up to me.<p>

"So, Prissy, you think you are better than anyone here at sword fighting?" She asked with an ugly sneer. Wow what were they teaching the younger ones?

"First it's Percy. And second no." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I challenge you after diner to a sword fight. And I know I'll win. Ares always wins." She said and walked out with her brothers and sisters all laughing and cheering for her. Just great.

I went to the archery range because I knew that was where Mike and David would be. I saw them and the whole of Athena cabin. Yay. They may be able to stand me but they don't fully like me yet. Only some do, but the others no, all because of the Athena/Poseidon rivalry. I walked over to the edge of the rope and waited. I wasn't allowed in the range anymore. Not after what happened last time. Let's just say people, satyrs, and trees got injured. David noticed me and walked over.

"What's up little bro?" He asked while still watching the Athena kids.

"I got challenged to a sword fight after diner by the new girl Clarisse." I said and he turned.

"What's the problem? You are excellent with a sword the best in three hundred years." He asked and I looked away.

"She's a girl. I never fought a girl. And just the thought of hitting one goes against everything my mom taught me." I said and he looked at me understandingly. (See I may be little and a son of Poseidon but I can use big words. Anyway back on track.)

"You only ever fought against Mike and me. I see. How about you fight Annabeth? She's littler than Clarisse but she may be just as skilled maybe more than her and it will help you. I'll ask her and her siblings if she can, and if she can Mike and I will come and watch. Just in case." He said and waited until I nodded to walk over.

I stood and stood and finally sat down. Jeez how long does it take to ask? Oh, they're arguing. Well, I'm done for. They are going to say no. I am just going to go aw- they're nodding. Maybe I'm not done for. They're coming over here. I quickly stood up and looked at them.

"You can practice with Annabeth but we are going to be there." Said the head councilor for the Athena cabin I wasn't for sure what his name was.

"Thanks." I said "Can we go ahead and practice?" They all looked at each other and nodded.

"So I finally get to fight you?" Annabeth asked with a smile and I nodded.

"You don't have to. I mean yo-" I started to say but she interrupted me.

"I want to so stop worrying. Besides I don't like Clarisse. She's just like the rest of them." She whispered the last part. "So, I want you to win and you have to get over this hitting girls thing. Let's go."

She walked ahead of me and right into the arena. She went to the side and grabbed a sword that was somewhat balance for her and came back to where I was standing.

"You do realize I have the upper hand at the moment?" I asked and she looked confused. "Is the sword too heavy or too light at all?"

"It's a little heavy but that doesn't matter right now. Right now what matters is that you can fight against me at all." She said and backed up a little. "Ready?" All I did was nod and she charged. I blocked easily and I stayed on the defensive for a bit. But of course she noticed that and started talking.

"Come on, are you really going to let an Ares camper get the best of you? Really? For as much as you don't like them you are not proving it. By this you are just letting her win." Annabeth said. I know what she is trying to do and it was working a little bit. I saw her eyes narrow. "I heard they call you Prissy. Are you really going to prove you are one?"

Ok, that was far enough from my dear friend Annabeth. I faked a strike to the left and when she went to block it I went right and got her in the side just a little. She kept going.

"Is that all you got?" She blocked again and went for her own strike but I got the tip of my blade at the hilt and spun it and it clattered to the ground. I pointed the sword at her and she smirked.

"Wasn't that hard was it?" She asked and winced, and looked down at her side. She had a cut about an inch or two long but not deep. "Ouch. Well, I've had worse." But I couldn't help the feeling that I just hurt a friend. I looked at her and backed up slightly.

"Percy, it's nothing really. A little ambrosia will fix me right up." She said but I still couldn't shake it. So I just nodded and looked at Mike and David they normally have some on them but the shook their heads.

"It's ok little bro, it's just a scratch. Here heal her yourself." Mike said and handed me a cup of water. I walked up to her.

"Can I?" I asked and she nodded. I dipped my hand in the cup and touch her side gently and the water went up to the cut and healed it. I knew I was making a big deal. I just didn't like hurting my own friends. Don't tell Mike and David but I even feel bad when I hurt them.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Annabeth said still looking at her side. "How long have you been able to do that?"

"A couple weeks, David noticed once I got into water awhile ago that it healed me so we decided to try it out on others and it's worked. Well so far on you, Mike, David, and Rose, but she doesn't get hurt much and she isn't around a lot." I said and threw the cup away.

"Well, you can now fight with a girl. Just to let you know, I have over heard some of the Ares campers talking and they are telling her to taunt you while fighting. Hoping you lose control. Ask if you can use powers beforehand, because if you aren't and you accidently do well, they will be teaming up against you. Even though she challenged you they will all back up. So, if you ask beforehand and you are allowed don't use them all at once and don't do it directly at her, you know like hitting her with a big wave or something. Do little things like water puddles, slight earthquakes to get her unbalanced, stuff like that." She said and I had to stop myself from backing up.

"First we are seven. You are way too smart and are slightly scary. You know that, yes?" I asked and she just rolled her eyes.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, it's time for lunch." She said and a minute later we heard the conch shell signaling lunch.

It was now diner time and I was a little tense I knew I could fight her. I knew it, but I was nervous. I mean she was bigger than me. I ate quickly and sat there. I knew everyone had heard about it. I wished I was littler, everyone was looking at me. I looked over at the Apollo table and Mike and David gave me thumbs up and a smile. Then I glanced at the Athena table and saw Annabeth looking at me and smiled. I took a deep breath. Chiron stomped his foot, well hoof, for everyone's attention.

"As most of you have heard Clarisse La Rue has challenged Perseus Jackson to sword fight. These things are not taken lightly. So if everyone would head on to the arena and the challengers stay behind." He said and everyone left, Mike, David, and Annabeth the last ones.

"So, we are going to set the terms here so we can go ahead and get this over with. You all are too young to be doing this. Percy since you got challenged you say your terms first." He said and looked at me.

"The Ares cabin can and will not pick on new kids anymore and will leave Mike, David, Annabeth, and I alone." I said and he nodded.

"Wow Prissy, some loyal person you are." Clarisse said sarcastically. "What I want is title of best swordsman and we don't have to listen to his little rules at all, which means we can 'talk' to the newbie's." She said and I had trouble to not roll my eyes, I mean she was new too, this is just her first day.

"Alright, that's go." He said and led us to the arena.

I thought I would never say this but I am starting to get tired of that place. We walked in and to the opposite side of each other. I was sadly in front of the Ares kids. And they were already throwing taunts back and forth at me. I ignored them, for now.

"Listen! The terms have already been made. And only the winner's terms will be announced. So further more Clarisse since you challenged him, powers or no powers?" Chiron asked and turned to her.

"He probably isn't any good so I guess powers." She said and I saw everyone but the Ares people try to hide their smirks. The Ares people were looking slightly nervous but quickly hid it.

"Ok, now, no serious maiming. If you do you will be punished, now armor or no armor?" He asked and you could tell he wanted to make us put armor on.

"None, if he is as good as everyone says he is he doesn't need it." She said and he sighed.

"Alright, competitors ready! Go!" He yelled and I automatically went right when I saw a blade coming down on my left. I raised my blade again to block a strike that was aiming at my head. I mean hello, only seven and you just said no armor and you are aiming for the head. Anyway, I tried a strike of my own at her leg and she jumped over it. I made a slight puddle to the left where you could tell she was going and she slid. I turned and blocked again. Man she gets up fast. Then I heard the taunts.

"Come on momma's boy that all you got?" Clarisse asked and I felt the ground start to shake slightly. It made her unbalanced and I used it to my advantage. I faked right and she tried to block it. When she did that she left the hilt open and I spun my blade around it and it clattered to the ground. I pointed the point at her and everyone went wild.

"And the winner is Perseus! The Ares cabin will not mess with any new campers and they will leave Mike Dillon, David McDonald, Annabeth Chase, and Perseus Jackson alone from now on unless practice fights is set on both sides. Now all of you go to the sing-a-long at the camp fire." Chiron said and everyone went out talking about the fight.

Annabeth was the first to me when I walked out. She attacked me in a hug and I noticed she had a big smile on her face. I heard Mike and David walk up and they were smirking to each other.

"I told you, you could do it." She said. "That will show her."

"What did she do to you? You said she was just the rest but how did you figure it?" I asked as we walked past the weird friends that were talking to each other about a bet. She stayed quiet for a bit before she answered.

"They told her things that weren't true about me. Said even though I just got here that I thought I was the smartest. That all the Athena kid's eyes were freaky. It doesn't even matter. It's over with." She said looking at the ground.

"Well, I know a thing that will make you feel better." I said and she looked at me.

"What?" She asked while crossing her arms.

"Smores!" I yelled and took off to get one she was right behind me the whole way.

* * *

><p><strong>Also, look at my profile for a poll about this story! It is kind of important but not crucial. <strong>


	9. Worry, Sister?, and Protectiveness

**A/N: I am sorry this has taken forever. But here it is and it's pretty long. I must say this is the most better written out of all my stories and I love it, but that doesn't make up for it being forever! Sorry lovelies. But without further ado. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. But I do own Rose, Mike, Dillon, and Aaron and a character you will meet. ;) Review/Favorite/Follow!**

* * *

><p>It's been five years and I now have eight beads while Annabeth has five. The satyr that was with Annabeth, Luke, and Thalia had found another demigod while searching for Pan. He said he thinks it's a 'big three' demigod but he isn't too sure. Luke went on a quest and almost got hurt, but he luckily completed it and got by hurt free. Thalia was a mess when she heard of it and wouldn't leave his side for a week. Annabeth and I liked to joke around and say they were a couple but they would deny it. Even though everyone could see they liked each other. A lot. Ever since Annabeth and their arrival Chiron has had a group of campers on the hill when a satyr IM's and I am normally at least one of them since I have a knack for just knowing who is whose kid.<p>

So that's where Annabeth and I are. Mike and David would be here but they are on a quest. And I am very nervous and tense about it right now because they have only checked in once and that was four days ago. Everyone could tell that I was tense and they were scared to even mention them. I may have flipped out and made the closest water source, which were the bathrooms, explode. Annabeth was the one to calm me down. But my birthday is in a few days and my mom said she was coming with a surprise. I hadn't seen her in four years and I hoped she was doing ok. So that is one thing to look forward to.

I stared out over the hill and saw them. He was holding the girls hand and she didn't look any older than four. They had a few monsters but nothing to serious. Well, I mean not for me, but for a new camper I guess it would be. But, we can't interfere unless we absolutely have to.

Something about the girl was familiar even though I had never met her. Once she was close to the tree I saw her eyes were sea green like mine her hair was black like mine and she kind of looked like my mom, slightly. But I saw the features that I had that I got from my dad. I felt my eyes widen and felt Annabeth looking at me.

"What's wrong Percy? Your eyes are really dark. The only time that happened was five years ago." She asked and the other two demigods who were sons of Hermes looked at us questionably. I wanted to interfere. I felt like this is the surprise my mom was talking about. Wow, have I missed a lot in four years.

"Are we aloud to interfere yet?" I asked not taking my eyes off the girl. I wasn't looking at the monsters.

"Yes, let's go they are about to be over ran!" She said and headed down the hill. I took out riptide and made a small wave get some of the monsters and ran down.

Once I got down there the monsters seemed to double. I went straight to the girl and took her hand from the satyr whose name I couldn't quite remember at the moment. I just had to protect her. I saw an emposi looking at us.

"Aw, look double the sea spawn blood." She said and all the monsters turned and faced us. I felt her squeeze my hand tightly and that just made me mad that they were scaring her.

"Ready to see something kind of cool?" I asked while I felt the ground shaking. Annabeth, my sister and I, were the only ones who had our balance. I felt her nod and smirked, the feeling in my gut getting tighter.

"Get on my back." I said and she quickly jumped up. I let the build-up go and a huge wave from the lake came and hit the monsters and most of them lost their balance and fell while the others were dizzy. I was glad for the training I have received or I would not have been able to piggyback a four year old and still move as fast and still kill monsters.

I quickly turned and killed three with one swing of Riptide and quickly twirled out of the way. I felt a slight power force trying to ram into me and noticed the tight squeeze the girl had on me. I embraced it. I mean what could it do? Kill me? You know I really shouldn't be thinking like that. I also should be paying attention to what I was doing. I ducked when I saw a telekine try to knock me over the head and quickly stabbed it and it turned into a bunch of gold dust. I looked around and saw Annabeth and the two Hermes kids looking at me.

"What?" I asked. Well, pretty much yelled due to a bunch of wind and Annabeth just pointed and made a circle and I looked around. I noticed a small hurricane around me and I laughed. I got some strange looks. I felt the girl look up from my shoulder and I guess she noticed all the monsters were gone and the hurricane disappeared as quickly as it popped up. I capped Riptide and put back in my pocket as I reached behind me and pulled her off my back and sat her in front of me. I smiled at her and she smiled back. We both got my mom's smile.

"Well, little sister, I am going to take a very good guess and say you are the surprise?" I asked and she giggled. I smiled again but then started to frown slightly.

"So, what's your name?" I asked and she looked down and then back up.

"Andromeda. Mommy explained the story of it and told me exactly the reason why. She said that she had somewhat of good luck for a Greek woman. She said that I could always trust the boy named Perseus who was my brother. She also said people may laugh because of my name and my brother's name." She said and she looked excited that she could tell me all that our mom had said about her name. I smiled.

"Where is our mommy 'Meda?" I asked and she looked scared now.

"I don't know. I was walking back to where mommy works and then the donkey guy came and took me. Mommy knew where I was and everything and she could see me. I was being good. I promise." She started to have tears in her eyes and it broke my heart. I also wanted to hurt the satyr who I remember is named Grover.

"Did he tell mom where you were going?" I asked in a calm voice and she just shook her head no. "One more question. Was there any monsters around?"

"Some, but not a lot, they were far away." She said and I nodded. I turned and heard Annabeth and the Hermes campers back up but I had my eyes on the Satyr.

"You didn't tell our mom you were taking her?" I asked standing up. I was barely keeping myself calm. I know it isn't really too far from camp but that put her in more danger because he sent was alone and not around a bunch of people and she was with a satyr who also has a certain smell to monsters. He backed up quickly and looked around.

"I didn't know. I saw the monsters contacted camp and brought her here. I was doing my job." He said quickly.

"You should have made sure she didn't have parents who would care first." I said and took a step closer.

"That's n-not my j-job." He stuttered and just as I was about to lunge a car came speeding down the road and stopped. I didn't take my eyes off of Grover as I heard my mom yelling for Andromeda.

"Are you okay baby girl? I see you got to meet your brother earlier than expected huh?" I heard her say. "Percy are you okay?" She asked me and that was when I turned away from him.

"I'm fine." I said with a smile. "I see I've missed a lot at home huh?" As I said this I saw the blush appear on her face. I couldn't help but laugh. Annabeth walked over to us but she hung back a little bit. Even though my mom was here when Annabeth first got here they didn't really get to meet.

"Sorry Percy. I wanted to tell you but, I didn't want to expose her just yet. And since your birthday is in a few days I wanted it to be a surprise." She said as she fixed 'Meda hair.

"Well, it was nice to formally meet you miss 'Meda." I said with a smile. "And this girl behind me is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." Mom also looked up as Annabeth walked up with a wave and smile.

"Hi. It's nice to finally meet you Ms. Jackson. Percy talks about you all the time. And it's nice to meet you to Andromeda." Annabeth said and me and the little bit smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too Annabeth. And please, call me Sally." Mom said and smiled back.

"You know Percy, you and Andromeda have the same smile. And not just that you look a lot alike."

"At least she doesn't have to deal with the messy hair. She can have long hair that tames it." I said and Annabeth and mom laughed. Even though it wasn't my birthday this was the best gift. Now if I only knew Mike and David were ok.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Please ReviewFavorite/Follow! :) ~DL14**


	10. A Look Into the Other Side

**A/N: Look what is finally here... a new chapter! Yay! I have started the next but I am not sure when it will be up. But anyway, hope you enjoy this and pleaseee tell me what you think in a review or pm! Fav/Follow/Review **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. I do own Mike, David, Rose, Aaron, and Andromeda ('Meda).**

** P.S. Sorry for any mistakes! **

* * *

><p>*Mike POV*<p>

David and I have been away from camp for about a week. We had checked in four days ago but that was a bad idea. As we were stopped we got surrounded by monsters and pretty much captured. David was out and I had been trying to wake him up to no success. I was getting increasingly worried. We were almost out of supplies and I couldn't give him anymore ambrosia or nectar without burning up my brother. I knew my priorities should be here at this very moment trying to find a way out and get back, but I was worrying about Percy. We completed the quest and are supposed to be on our way back by now. I know he is probably in panic mode and reacting to everything said around him. I took a deep breath and slid slowly to David so I didn't cause noise to attract the monsters that were in the other room.

"David? David, please wake up." I whispered as I lightly tapped his cheek. Again no response. I couldn't allow panic to settle yet due to his pulse still being strong. You know, sometimes I hate being a child of Apollo who is good with healing. What good is it when you can't heal your own brother? I held back tears. I tried to stand to look through the hole that was just big enough to glance out of when I fell with a sharp pain through my leg. I glanced down and saw that it was broken. Thankfully the bone wasn't out of my skin but that doesn't mean it won't if I put pressure on it. I don't even remember how it happened. Maybe that was when David got knocked out. We have one option left to get us out of here and I hope that it works.

_Lord Apollo, Dad, we need your help big time. Please help us or send some help quickly. David isn't doing so well and it's my fault. I have to get him out of here but I can't do it alone. Please Dad, help. _I prayed to my dad. At the moment I don't really have anything to spare but if I did I would be giving everything I could to him, as long as he helps David. I could feel what little adrenaline I had leave my body and I quickly let the now much known pain take me for now.

*Apollo POV*

I watched as my boys did their quest. Watching every monster they killed with pride. I bragged to Hermes who just let me be and now I was panicking. They were captured and as Mike was knocked out David tried to protect him but quickly fell into unconsciousness also when he was hit from behind. They broke my poor son's leg just because they felt like it. Thankfully Mike was deeply unconscious and had adrenaline going through his body. He woke up soon after and went straight to David, the pain nonexistent at the time being and I watched as he done everything he could at that moment with what he had. I was begging for him to pray to me I would quickly get them out of there in a heartbeat. I don't care what the consequences are. They are my children I will always put them before myself even if it doesn't look like I will. I'm watching as Mike tries to hold his tears back as he closes his eyes. I hear him in my head and I looked down and notice that he is mouthing the words as he thinks them and as soon as he is done he lets the pain knock him out. I flash a brace on his leg and a brace on David's wrist to keep it from swelling any worse. I want to be the one to get them but I know that it will be worse for them. They are already in enough pain. So, I go to the one person I know who can interfere directly, Artemis.

I quickly locate their camp and I know that I looked aged, about late thirties. The hunters just stare at me as I make my way to my twin's tent. I basically rip the door off as I walk in.

"Apollo? What is the matter?" Artemis asked as she takes in my appearance. Despite what everyone thinks, we do not hate each other. We are really close and the only ones who truly understand that are Hermes and Artemis' lieutenant, Zoe.

"I need your help. Please Artemis, my boys they were on a quest and on their way back they were surrounded and I have done what I can but I know if I interfere it will be worse for them. You are the only one I know who can get there in time and interfere. There is a big group of monsters with them and you can tell Zeus that you were killing them when you found my sons or something. I don't care. Just, please, help them." I begged. I felt the tears I had building up fall and I knew that Artemis would help. She knew that I cared for all of my children but for some reason always two ended up being the 'main' focus. I loved them all equally but it seemed as if some needed more attention due to their powers and it creates a deep bond.

"Who are they Apollo?" She asked soothingly. I guess I looked more a wreck than I thought.

"It's Mike and David." I whispered as my eyes closed. The bond I have with them two is greater that I have had in a couple thousand years. They were my pride and joys. I know it sounds wrong considering all my other kids make me proud but they are doing the right thing and always have. When my little Will makes it to camp it will be just the same with him. He has such great potential. I just know it.

"Oh, Apollo," Artemis said quietly. "Where are they? We will pack up camp and leave immediately. Zoe tell the girls to start packing and quickly."

"They are in a house in Virginia Beach. All I know is that it is a little rundown two story house. Please bring them back Arty." I said and she nodded and then hugged me. She quickly walked out of tent and I quickly followed so she could pack it up.

"Ladies! We are teleporting to Virginia Beach. We do not have time to travel normally. Two lives are at stake and yes they are boys. You are not to hurt them. They are hurt enough and they are my brother's sons. We will take care of them. As Zoe has informed you there is a group of monsters there also. We will kill them and rescue the boys. Am I clear?" Artemis asked in a loud clear voice. I watched as they nodded and one raised their hand.

"My lady, if it isn't too much to ask, who is it that we are saving?" A girl that I recognized quickly as one of my daughters, who stepfather I had great pleasure in punishing, Leah.

"Mike Dillon and David McDonald." I said and they all looked at me.

"We will bring them back Lord Apollo." Another hunter said and I nodded towards them.

"I will meet you at Virginia Beach. I cannot get to close but I will stay close enough just in case." I said and before Artemis could say anything I flashed out and towards my sons.


End file.
